Sprained Cake
by AkumaXoXTenshi
Summary: Kannon sprained his foot and it's up to the fabulous and manly Schneizel to help treat his old friend's wounds, but when an incident with cake goes terribly wrong, things suddenly become wonderfully great. :


**Schneizel x Kannon**

**Sprained Cake**

_I have no idea why I wrote this. I just did, okay? :D_

----------

It was a splendid and quite fabulous day! Kannon was out watering the plants in front of Schneizel's EGGcelent mansion when he accidentally tripped over his own foot. "Oh bloody hell!" He shouted as Schneizel appeared. He wore an button opened shirt which revealed his beautiful chest in full eye's view. It was as if the God's theirselves had blessed Britannia with the manliest of men. Lending his hand down to Kannon, he smiled at him "I do say, it seems you've got yourself in quite the predicament, eh chap?" He announced as Kannon reached for his hand, pulling himself up. "Oh bollocks." Kannon said as he realized his foot had been sprained. Schneizel kept his graceful smile as he picked Kannon up. He was startled and his blush could vouch for that, but he said not a word against Schneizel's actions as he carried him off to the infirmary.

"Well, it would seem that no one is around, eh sprout?" Schneizel said as he laid to rest his beloved friend Kannon on one of the beds. "Stay here and I will bring thy a meal that won't soon be forgotten!" He exclaimed as he skipped happily to the kitchen. "I do say, a piece of cake would fair well for me Schneizel!" Kannon shouted to the skipping Schneizel as he waited.

Returning from the Kitchen, Schneizel had so elegantly, and quite quickly at that, baked the greatest cake in all of Britannia! "Schneizel, you even put a bunch of I's on the cake!" Kannon said happily as the smile wore off Schneizel's face. "They're actually vaginas." He said, but Kannon was so absorbed from the beauty of the cake that it mattered not. As Schneizel approached Kannon, he too met the same fate as his comrade, suddenly tripping over his own foot, the cake slammed right into the feet of Kannon. "BLOODY HELL!!!!!!!!!!" Kannon Screamed as a pouting look arose. "Now how am I supposed to enjoy this delicious cake!" He asked as Schneizel picked himself up and smirked.

Schneizel gazed at the cake stained feet of Kannon with lust and it was at that point, the idea sparked into him. "I believe there is still a way that you and I could both enjoy the delicacy of our wonderful cake." Kannon blushed and looked into eyes of Schneizel. It was the very same look he wore when he would stare aimlessly into portraits of zero, that was until he had realized it was his very own flesh and kin. At that point, only the sound of a fapping noise could be heard in the storage room where Schneizel had hidden all of the portraits. "S-schneizel, you couldn't be thinking of that... Could you?" Kannon asked nervously as Schneizel placed his hands over Kannon's feet. Looking up into the other's eyes, he slid his tounge gently over the pieces of cake splattered over Kannon's feet. "N-no... This is so indecent! We shouldn't!" Though Schneizel said nothing in return as he crawled on top of Kannon, opening his lips, the cake from Schneizel's mouth slid into Kannon's as they embraced within their first kiss.

"Now that you've had a taste of the delicious cake, it's time we gave you a taste of my 'special frosting'." Schneizel said as Kannon finally realized his favorite show, Spongebob Squarepants, had a new episode which was about to air. "Schneizel, Spongebob is about to show on the telly!" He said as he got up and ran away from the infirmary. "Wait chap, I thought you sprained your foot?!" Schneizel asked in worry as he ran after him. "No, it suddenly feels all better!" He answered happily as he skipped through the petals from the cherry blossoms which danced in full bloom with the two aristocrats. They then enjoyed a healthy and fun show of Spongebob and lived happily ever after. The end...?

----------

Somewhere not too far away?!?!?!?!!?!!!!11

"C2, I hope this story of feet, cake, and love has taught you at least one valuable lesson." Lelouch said as C2 smirked. "It sure has. Its taught me that you're the only one in your family who isn't homosexual." She said arrogantly as her foot approached him, but was quickly slapped away. "Umm... Yeah, about that... I was pretty sure I was going to die back there when Suzaku stabbed me. The truth is, we kind of already have something planned out and..." A snapping noise was heard. Followed by a scream. A very loud. Painful. Agonizing. Scream.

Lelouch was never seen or heard from again. Suzaku waited. Suzaku waited for you, Lelouch.


End file.
